James
James '''(ジェームス) is one of the first fighters to participate in Red's 1st tournament, considered a powerful warrior in the world of Pixtopia. Appearance James has brown hair, gray eyes, light skin, well toned physique and has an average height. He wears red boots, black pants, and a light purple shirt with light purple wristbands. Personality James is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. Even when James lost in his first match, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Zymon, who became champion. Biography '''Background Not much is known about James's past. Wanting to test his abilities, when Red announces the 1st LSW Tournament, James chooses to partake in it. Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga Successfully entering the tournament, James was first introduced alongside the other fighters who have entered as well. James's opponent in his first match was Brock. While initially, Brock holds his own during the fight, James managed to overpower him through brute force. Being badly damaged and running out of energy, James knocks him out of the ring, winning the match. James then continues onto the next match, where he battles Jarod. James attempts using his multi-form ability in order to win the match. While it did initially gave James the advantage, Jarod was capable of beating his copy and later, defeat James, winning the match as a result. Despite losing the match, James decides to stay and watch the rest of every match. James is later shown in the ceremony, where Zymon is recognized as champion. The ceremony gets interrupted when Red appears and challenges Zymon to a battle, with James and the other fighters stay clear away from the ring, aware that the match shall become intense. When the battle ends up in a draw, James heads out on his own, with his current whereabouts being unknown. Heroes of Pixtopia Saga James was shown in a flashback during the battle between Zymona and Red, where Red was explaining his reason for creating the LSW Tournament, hoping to battle the best fighters in Pixtopia. Red's 5th LSW Tournament Saga James makes a brief appearance as an audience, when Monk Erk travels back in time to the 1st tournament, where Red challenges Zymon to a battle. Power While only showing very little of what James can do, he's still considered powerful. James being able to participate in Red's tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. In his first battle, James managed to defeat Brock, who despite having the advantage in technique and fighting style, James had enough endurance and strength to win the match. In his second battle, he was strong enough to damage Jarod, who would later be Zymon's strongest opponent prior to facing Red, meaning James is relatively strong when compared to the Zymon at full power. Despite losing the match, James was capable of using his clone ability that gave him the advantage, causing Jarod to use more of his true power in order to win. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: James possesses immense physical strength. * Superhuman Speed: James can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: James is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: James having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, James is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''James moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * 'Multi-Form -' James can create a copy of himself that can help you aid in battle for a brief period. Battles '''Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga * James vs. Brock (Win) * James vs. Jarod (Loss)